


I'm Yours

by AryaWinchester



Series: Stormpilot High School AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Diner Date, First Date, High School AU, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, and Poe has asked out Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So many of you asked for their date, so here it is. I would recommend reading the first one if you haven't. It might make more sense. Hope this was worth waiting a week!

Poe opened the door to the diner, letting Finn walk in first. He wanted to see the look on his dates face when he first saw the place.

Finn had a wide smile on his face, taking everything in.

An old jukebox sat in the corner, playing some song from the same era. The walls were decorated with ancient toys and records, and along the top right under the ceiling, a train track with moving train. A Troll doll with wild purple hair grinned down at them.

Poe pulled Finn over to a red booth in the back, waving to a waitress at a counter. He grabbed two menus from behind the napkin dispenser and passed one to Finn.

“What is this place?” Finn asked quietly, not wanting to break the magic of the diner.

Poe gave him a little smile. “Home.”

“Excuse me?”

“My mom used to always bring me here. Well, when she wasn’t away.” Poe felt a bit weird opening up to Finn, but at the same time it felt right.

“Away?” Finn rose an eyebrow.

“She was a pilot, in the army. Airforce.”

Finn looked down, picking at a nail. “Oh. Cool.”

“Yeah,” Poe was lost in thought, “She was my best friend.

They were silent, listening to the rock and roll music playing from the jukebox, and looking at the menus. Finn could see Poe’s prized silver car sitting outside.

The waitress that Poe waved at walked over with a notepad, a smile on her face.

“Hey, Poe. How're you doin’ today?”

Poe gave her a grin that could make half the girls in school swoon. “Great Lydia. I think I aced my science test.”

“Well that's good! You've been studying here all week!” Lydia laughed.

Finn looked through the menu, not knowing what they were getting.

Lydia turned to the other boy. “And who's this? Your boyfriend?”

Poe's face flushed pink. “This is Finn. He, um, asked me out. Kinda.”

Lydia gave a sly smile. “I hope you boys have a nice time then. What would you like this afternoon?”

Poe had barely touched the menu.”Cookies and cream milkshake for me,” he looked at Finn.

“Oh,” Finn looked at the milkshake list. “A marshmallow one for me? Please and thank you.”

Lydia laughed. “So polite. He's a keeper, Poe.”

Poe blushed. “We'll also have a serving of fries to split.”

She wrote down their order and hurried away, leaving the two boys on their own again.

“So,” Poe grinned across the table, “tell me about you. I want to know about the handsome Finn.”

Finn shrugged. “There's not much about me to know. I live in a group home, my best friend is Rey, and I like marshmallow milkshakes.”

Poe leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table. “I think there's more to that story.”

“Not really.”

“Okay,” Poe could almost feel the hearts in his eyes, “Well, my mom was in the army, as I said, and my father wasn't around. I now live with my great aunt. This place is my favourite place and I know everyone here. I'm the fastest on the track team and I'm pretty good at science.”

Finn laughed. “I knew those last two. You didn't have to say those.”

“And I knew that last two things on your list.” Poe reached a hand across the table, putting it on top of Finn's. “I'm also very gay.”

They talked for a while, complaining about school and how crazy their science teacher is. When Finn laughed Poe smiled, which caused Finn to blush. And Poe thought it was the cutest thing.

Lydia didn't want to interrupt, so they barely noticed when she came back with their drinks and fries.

Poe started absentmindedly eating the fries, dipping them in his shake.

“So, Poe Dameron,” Finn said, taking a few fries. His name sounded different coming from Finn's mouth. Poe liked it. “It's Valentine's Day, a random boy from your English class secretly gives you a love letter, and so you ask him out. Why?”

Poe smirked, “Oh, so it's a love letter now?”

Finn's face was tinged red. “No. I didn't mean it that way. I-”

“Because you're cute. Real cute.” Poe placed his hand on Finn's.

“What? No, I'm just a guy.”

“Yeah, a cute guy.”

They were silent. Lyrics to a timeless love song filled the air around the two boys.

“Really?”

Poe shoved a few more fries in his mouth and grinned. “Why did I ask you out if I didn't think you were cute?”

“To be nice?”

Poe started laughing. “Why would you ever think someone didn't like you.”

They finished their fries a few minutes later and Poe excused himself to the bathroom.

Lydia returned to the table to clear the plate.

“He really likes you, you know.”

Finn looked up from his shake, brow scrunched together. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never seen him here with anyone other than his mother.” Lydia had a sad smile on her face. “A sweet lady, she was.”

“Why do you think he likes me?”

“If you weren’t special, he wouldn’t show you something as special as this place. Not that we’re all that original. We’re just here.” Lydia saw Poe walking back. “It's that boys imagination that makes this place better than the stars.”

“You better not be letting him pay, Lydia!” Poe slid into his seat, eyes only for Finn.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, honey.” She called over her shoulder. Finn saw her wink at him and smiled.

Poe looked at his phone. “Oh, shit! Sorry,” He blushed, “What time do you have to be home?”

“It doesn’t really matter.” Finn shrugged. He didn’t want to leave the diner. He didn’t want to leave Poe. “Rey’s probably home already, so I don’t have to worry about her.”

“Is that how you know her?” Poe slid his leather jacket back on. “She's at the same group home?”

“Yeah, she's like a sister I guess. She tells me not to worry, but I can’t help it.”

Poe nodded, trying to show his understanding. “Well, you probably have homework or something you need to work on.”

“I… Okay.” Finn knew he sounded sad, but he couldn’t help it. Poe liked him, and according to Lydia, he liked Finn a lot. “Rey will probably be all over me to tell her about this.”

Poe laughed, perfect alongside the jukebox music. “Do you know the way from here? To help me with directions?”

“I’m sure I can figure it out.”

Poe left a bill on their table and waved to Lydia on the way out. It had started raining outside, making the pavement dark. The two boys ran to the car, laughing, before they could get soaked.

“Open the door!” Finn called, trying to open the door.

“What do you think I’m doing?” It wasn’t harsh, like how some people say it, but ringing with the playful tone Poe always carried with him.

They got in the car and Poe shook his head like a dog. “It is cold out there!” He turned on the heater. “Which way do I have to go?”

Finn gave Poe directions back to his house. They got there quick enough.  _ Too quick _ , Finn thought.

They sat in the car for a minute, saying goodbye.

“Meet me tomorrow before class?” Poe asked, a goofy smile back on his face.

“Don’t you have friends you need to meet? Or track practice or something?” Finn didn’t want to take up his time.

Poe leaned over and kissed Finn's cheek. “I’m yours. Meet me by the tree.”

Finn nodded. Poe could see his red cheeks. “Now hurry in. Rey must be  _ dying _ to know all the secrets.”

“Okay.” Finn opened the door and stuck a leg out. “I had fun.”

“Me, too.”

Finn smiled at Poe one more time before fully climbing out and running through the rain, up to the door.

Poe could see Finn struggling to find a key, but the door opened. Rey pulled Finn inside, looking at the chrome car. Poe waved, and she returned it before slamming the door.

_ Well, that was fun, _ Poe thought before turning on the car radio and driving away.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I don't know where the name Lydia came from. I pulled out of no where.  
> 2) This diner is real. Its in my home city. I use it a lot in writing.  
> 3) It's not beta'd, so let me know if anything is wrong : )  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
